Anbu Black Ops: The Betrayal
by NinjaMasterKill
Summary: There is a time of peace after Madara's downfall. The village of Konoha has had lasting happiness. However, something dark is happening behind the scenes. What will happen...


**This is my first Fan Fic and I hope you all enjoy it! **

**-**

**These are the added characters so far**

**Hiko Shunketsu- Main Character, Anbu Black Ops **

**

* * *

**

**Here is what has happened just before the events of this Fan Fic:**

**Naruto has destroyed Madara with the help of Sasuke, who has seen reason and has returned to the village. There is a time of peace, Tsunade is alive and still holds the title of Hokage. Naruto has finally taken the Chunin exams and passed, along with Sasuke. They are now both Anbu Black Ops, along with Neji, Shikamaru, and Shino. The rest of their friends are Jounin. Kakashi has gone back to Anbu and is now the leader of the Black Ops. Anbu root has a new leader, one that is known to only the Hokage.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

**The three man squad runs through the woods, their faces covered by the white masks of the Konoha Anbu Black Ops. They were to investigate unconfirmed reports of rouge ninja in the area. The apparent leader of the squad suddenly stops short and his two squad mates stop a step behind him. He looks around studying his surroundings and leaps out of the way of a barrage of flame from the trees around them, his squad mates were not so lucky, they were engulfed by the flames. They fall limp, burnt and smoking, dead before they hit the ground. Three figures in dark robes leap from the trees and surround the lone Anbu. The squad leader looks at his attackers and mutters a few curses. He had led his team into an ambush. One of the attackers lowers his hood revealing a similar mask to that of the man in the middle. When he sees this mask the lone man is shocked. The attackers were Anbu Root. The one who had dropped his hood speaks in a rough voice. "Give up Hiko Shunketsu. You cannot win this fight." Hiko responds angrily "I'll make you pay, traitors."**

**The three Root members rush Hiko who leaps into the air and does a group of lightning fast handsigns. His body is engulfed in flame. He lands out of the encirclement of his attackers and drops into a low fighting stance. His legs are wide to strengthen his balance and his arms are limp toward the ground. His flaming form stands still, waiting. The Root members spread out. One grows impatient and runs at Hiko. The impatient man fires a barrage of fire. Hiko sprints straight through the fire, causing his flaming armor to grow more intense. He punches the man in the chest, followed by a quick kick to the face. The man falls, a hole burnt into his robe and his mask had shattered. Hiko kneels and puts his flaming hand on the man's face burning him, and slowly killing him. The other two Root members exchange a glance. Hiko stands, his head hung low. "You are traitors to Konoha. I will exterminate all who would harm my home." His two foes rush together and attack with synchronized attacks. Hiko dodges the attacks and flips back away from them. The two look at themselves and notice that their robes are burnt from the assault. They discard their robes reveling similar armor to that of Hiko. Hiko drops back into his stance and waits The other hooded combatant runs at Hiko despite his ally's warnings and runs into Hiko's fist. Hiko quickly grabs the man's throat, choking and burning the man at the same time. When the man falls limp Hiko drops him and looks at the last man. "You shall soon meet them on the other side."**

**The man does a few hand signs and moves a hand forward. "Lightning style, Lightning Arrow Jutsu!" A blast of lightning flies at Hiko who has barely enough time to move. He avoids the blast and sprints at the final foe. His armor starts to disappear but his hand seems to be glowing white hot. In the time it takes to get to his enemy Hiko's fire armor had compressed into his hand. He slams his palm into the Root member and a massive explosion shoots from his palm. He turns from his now fallen opponent. The man has a hole in his chest that has burnt edges. Hiko ran toward the village. He needed to report this to the Hokage.**

* * *

**Chapter One will be added ASAP. I have just fractured my ankle and will type as much as I can In my free time, when I'm not in a hospital or at school. Sorry for the length but this is just a small beginning, the following chapters will be longer. Hope you enjoy my work and will leave a kind, or helpful, review.**


End file.
